1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable net usable in racket and/or ball games, such as volleyball, tennis, and badminton.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various nets having adjustable lengths have been proposed. Examples are described in German Patent No. 2,533,966 and European Patent Application No. 0 340 227.
German Patent No. 2,533,966 discloses a net having an adjustable frame, which is adjustable in length by turnbuckles, however, there is no provision for storing or keeping any excess net material out of the way when the net is shortened in length.
European Patent Application No. 0 340 027 discloses an adjustable net structure in which a frame is formed from a plurality of tubular members so that the dimensions of the support assembly can be varied. However, there is no provision for varying the length of the net so that excess net material is out of the way.
KARAS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,503, discloses a tennis serving cage, where the side walls are foldable against an end wall for storage and transport; however, there is no provision for adjusting the length of the net when in an operative mode.
HERNANDEZ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,719, discloses a portable self-contained volleyball net, wherein the net is stored on reels in two housings; however, there is no provision for adjusting the length of the net while being used.
STEWART, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,059, discloses a sleeve for attaching a net to a net post.